


安全套

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>居家小甜品（大概</p>
            </blockquote>





	安全套

　　但丁在回家的路上遇到了推广健康性爱的宣传队伍，漂亮的领队小姐从箱子里掏出了一盒印刷精美的安全套，微笑着塞给了路过的但丁。

　　接过盒子的时候，但丁本来想拉住她的手问她要个电话号码，但是看到盒子上印着两个男人的时候他突然被噎住了。

　　“我看着那么像基佬吗？”但丁瞄了一眼路边的垃圾桶，想了想还是把安全套揣进了兜里。

　　

　　维吉尔抱胸站在落地窗前发呆，想着天凉了，不如让曼达斯的集团破产吧（。

　　“维吉尔，我回来了。”

　　但丁用脚关上门，把食物扔在桌上，一个苹果从袋子里滚了出来，一直朝维吉尔的方向滚去。但丁追上去弯腰去捡的时候，兜里的安全套掉了出来。

　　维吉尔一回神就看见但丁，苹果，还有安全套。

　　“不是你想的那样的！”但丁一把抓起安全套塞回兜里，捡起苹果啃了一口。

　　“我还什么都没说呢，你紧张什么。”维吉尔挑起眉毛，嘴角勾起微妙的弧度。

　　“你肯定在想很龌龊的事情。”

　　“我保证我想的事情跟你想的不一样。”维吉尔笑着说，“别玩得太疯，晚上早点回来。”

　　但丁叼着苹果白了维吉尔一眼悻悻地站起来，转身走了两步，他突然掏出安全套拆了包装，拿出一片走回维吉尔面前递给他。

　　“拆开。”

　　“什么？”维吉尔微微睁大了眼睛，露出无法理解的表情。

　　“拆开。”

　　“你又跟我玩洋葱①那一套？这次我可不上当。”吃一堑长一智，维吉尔退后了一步。

　　“你承认你怕了我就放过你。”但丁得势不饶人。

　　“激将法对我没用。”

　　“你就是没用过，胆小鬼！”

　　“…………”

　　维吉尔一把抢过但丁手里的安全套，他看着但丁的眼睛，咬住安全套的一头，顺着锯齿反方向慢慢撕开。接着他凑到但丁耳边，用低沉的声音缓慢地说，“要不要我这个胆小鬼把接下来的使用步骤也演示给你看啊？”

　　维吉尔感到身边的人明显僵直了身体，然后像察觉到危险的猫一样跳开，他看了一眼安全套，丢进了垃圾桶。

　　“晚上早点回来。”

　　“不用说第二遍！你又不是我爸！”

　　“我是你哥。”

　　“你就比我早出来那么一会儿没什么了不起的！”

　　“就是了不起。”

　　“（凸）”

　　但丁叼着苹果跑出了书房，站在客厅还能听到维吉尔爽（qian）朗（zou）的笑声。

　　“可恶的混蛋……”但丁盯着被自己咬得都是牙印的苹果，突然脸上一热，“我为什么会觉得他撕套子的样子很帅？！难道我真的是个基佬？”

 

 

　　维吉尔放下书眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，抬起头看墙上的钟，发现居然已经三点半了。他站起来在桌上找到自己的手机，播出号码后闪烁不停的电量提醒着他，他要找的人的手机很可能也没电了。

　　砰砰砰——

　　外面传来砸门的声音。

　　总算是回来了。维吉尔摇摇头，放下电话快步走到玄关，一打开门，浓烈的酒味连同但丁一起扑面而来。

　　“呵呵呵呵呵……”

　　搂着倒在自己身上还不停傻笑的弟弟把门关上，维吉尔皱起鼻子问：“你喝了多少？”

　　“一……二……嗝……三……四……五……”但丁下巴搁在维吉尔肩膀上开始数自己的手指。

　　维吉尔顿时觉得自己也像喝多了一样头疼，他揽着但丁的腰，把他被酒浸透的外套给脱了下来。但丁挂在维吉尔的脖子上，一边傻笑一边比划着说：“我跟你讲，今天杰西他们把莉莉丝那个丑婆娘给气疯了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……嗝……唔……”

　　“别在这吐！”

　　维吉尔一把捂住但丁的嘴，拽着他三步并作两步走到浴室，撞开门把他丢在马桶上，他立刻就趴着吐了个昏天黑地。浴室立刻被搞得臭气熏天，维吉尔扶额转身出去捡刚才丢在地上的外套。

　　维吉尔用两根手指捏起臭烘烘的外套的时候，看到了落在地上的但丁的手机、打火机，还有那个安全套盒子。他弯腰把东西一样样都捡起来，捡起那个盒子的时候他突然就僵住了。

　　但丁吐完了正抱着马桶坐在浴室地砖上昏昏沉沉地打瞌睡，突然一阵强风刮开了浴室的门，门板猛地撞在墙上发出木头碎裂的声响，但丁被吓了一大跳，整个人滑倒在地上。那阵风很快呼啸到面前，但丁感觉自己被提了起来。

　　维吉尔揪着但丁的背心，他举着那个安全套盒子，大声地吼：“这是什么！”

　　大到刺耳的音量让但丁皱眉，他不耐烦地翻了翻眼皮，看了一眼眼前的东西说：“……安全套啊……就是……下午那个，你不是……看过了吗……”

　　但这样的答案显然不是维吉尔想要的，他继续问：“你今天晚上去哪了？跟谁去的？”

　　“你烦不烦……我好困……我要去睡觉了……”

　　但丁去掰维吉尔的手，却被整个甩到墙上，发出巨响。

　　“呃啊！”

　　“说！你今天晚上去哪了！跟谁去的！都干了些什么！”维吉尔的语气恶狠狠的，双手紧紧地扣在但丁肩上，手指几乎插进肉里，一边说一边用力摇晃但丁。

　　但丁因为醉酒和疼痛，脑袋变得一片空白，他搞不清发了什么，自己现在难受得要命，有什么事不能晚点再说？

　　“放开我！我去哪跟你有什么关系！”

　　身体上的不适让但丁很不爽，他恼火地挣开维吉尔，一把把他推开。维吉尔被绊了一下，整个人往后倒进装了半缸水的浴缸里，脑袋磕在龙头上。此时脑后的剧痛无疑是是火上浇油，维吉尔从浴缸里爬起来，怒目圆睁，一把拽住走到门口的但丁，像丢垃圾一样把他用力地摔进了浴缸。

　　求生的本能让但丁挣扎，却被按得死死的，他在水中不停地踢打，可是每一个关节遇到冷水都疼得要命，四肢像灌了铅一样沉重，渐渐变得不受自己的控制。

　　这是在做梦对吧？这一定是在做梦。这个人不是维吉尔，维吉尔不会这么做的……酒精和冷水同时浸泡着但丁的大脑，意识开始消失，他张开嘴想呼吸想叫喊，他以为那些水会涌进身体里淹没自己，然后就能从梦中醒来。

　　可是没有，但丁感觉脑袋被托住，然后柔软的东西堵住了自己的嘴，晃动的水和头顶上明晃晃的灯光让他什么都看不清。他停止了挣扎，全身的重量都放在抱着自己的人的身上。

　　在溺毙的前一刻，恍惚的但丁看到了一双眼睛。

　　维吉尔？

　　为什么露出这样的表情……果然是在做梦……

　　

　　

　　“啊……”

　　但丁从床上坐起来，浑身上下都疼得要命，像是被车碾过一样。抓起旁边的闹钟，撑着额头看了一眼时间，下午五点。放下闹钟端起放在一边的杯子一饮而尽，呆坐了一会儿才掀开被子下了床。下身一阵凉意，低头一看。

　　全裸。

　　“维吉尔？”但丁觉得脖子无法支撑沉重的脑袋，走路的时候不得不用手托着自己的头保持平衡，走到餐厅的时候，他拉长音调又喊了一次，“维吉尔？”

　　不在吗？但丁打开冰箱准备找点吃的，结果在第二隔层上看到了维吉尔的手机。

　　“又走神把手机放冰箱了……”

　　但丁拿了面包和果酱，顺手拿起那个已经被冻得冰凉的金属块丢在桌上。

　　客厅里的座机突然响了起来。

　　但丁叼着面包片大喇喇地跳进沙发里，大开腿挂在靠背上，然后接起了电话。

　　“喂~”

　　“但丁！”

　　“杰西？怎么了？”

　　“你哥是不是有病？”杰西一边吸气一边不爽地质问。

　　“啊？”但丁有点摸不着头脑。

　　“他妈的他刚才突然跑来把我打了一顿，他不是有病是什么？”听口气，感觉被揍得不轻。

　　“…………”但丁完全不在状况，宿醉的头疼让他也没办法很好的思考，他问道，“他为什么打你？”

　　“他……”杰西想说什么，但是似乎被旁边的人阻止了，“他应该快到家了，你自己问他吧！”

　　“搞毛？”看着被挂断的电话，突然有很多画面飞快地从眼前闪过，还有那双难过的眼睛。

　　难道昨天晚上不是在做梦？但丁起身，想走到浴室去看看，走到客厅门口的时候，他听到钥匙开门的声音。

　　维吉尔看着但丁很少有地愣了一会儿，然后才说：“你醒了？有没有哪里不舒服？”

　　“你去哪了？”但丁抱胸站着。

　　“去办点事。”

　　“我怎么不知道你什么时候开始兼职打手了啊，家里有缺钱到那个地步吗？”

　　维吉尔解开领口的扣子和袖扣，然后把袖子挽到手肘，淡淡地说：“你都知道了。”

　　“所以？”

　　“我只是去找我想要的答案而已。”

　　“什么答案？”

　　“你不是都知道了吗？”维吉尔有点意外地看着他，“他没跟你说？”

　　但丁冲到维吉尔面前堵住他的去路，死死地盯着他：“你们到底在搞什么？你不告诉我，我是不会让你进去的。”

　　“你先把衣服穿上。”维吉尔闭上眼睛深吸了一口气。

　　“别转移话题！”

　　“这件事你不知道更好。”

　　“放屁！”但丁有点火了，揪着维吉尔的衣领，用手臂卡着他的脖子把他抵在墙上，“好或不好，不是你说了算的！不要以为你从小照顾我，就可以一切都替我做决定！”

　　“我就是不想逼你做决定，所以才不告诉你。”

　　维吉尔的衣领已经被但丁揪成一团，但丁放开他，然后狠狠地砸了一下他脸侧的墙，“你他妈的就是歪理多！今天我还就不听你的了。”

　　“但丁……”维吉尔有点无奈。

　　“别给我来这套，我知道你又想花言巧语糊弄过去。”

　　“不管我说什么你都能接受吗？”维吉尔突然抬起头认真地看着但丁的眼睛，一改刚才的犹豫。

　　“是。”但丁回答得很干脆。

　　“哈……别说得那么肯定。”维吉尔苦笑了一下，“等下要是后悔了，别怪我。”

　　接着维吉尔不等但丁做出回应就伸手揽住他的腰，将他拉过来贴紧自己，另一只手托住他的后脑勺，轻轻地吻了上去。

　　一瞬间，但丁石化了。

　　维吉尔没有更进一步的动作，轻吻之后他放开已经短路的弟弟。

　　“你满意了？”

　　“…………………………”

　　又过了几秒，但丁才回过神来，他震惊地睁大双眼看着一脸放弃已经无所谓了的维吉尔说：“这又是什么新花招？”

　　轮到维吉尔无语了，他转过身，用头抵住墙，不知道该说什么。

　　“我问你话呢！”但丁抓住维吉尔的胳膊将他翻过来，手撑在他身体两侧，“回答我！”

　　“我喜欢你。”维吉尔说。

　　“哈？”

　　“我爱你。”

　　维吉尔的眼神让但丁心虚，他不确定这是不是又是他诡计多端的老哥岔开话题的阴谋，他松开双手咽了口口水，往后退了一步。维吉尔离开墙，步步逼近不断后退的但丁，直到把他逼到无路可逃，攻守交换。

　　“这就是你要的答案。”维吉尔看着但丁的眼睛，抚摸着他的脸侧微笑着说，“我爱你，但丁。”

　　“你，你开什么玩笑……”这个答案有点震撼，但丁的大脑一时之间不知道该怎么处理这样的信息。

　　“我不是开玩笑，我是认真的。”维吉尔继续说道，“我说了你接受不了，你还不信。”

　　该死，他到底是不是说真的？一时间，许多事物都从脑海里涌上来，但丁觉得自己的头快要被挤爆了。

　　维吉尔知道他很难消化这样的事实，拍了拍他的肩膀转身离开。既然已经说了，至于他冷静了之后会变成什么样，就顺其自然吧。

　　他叹了一口气。

　　头疼让但丁一下找回了昨天晚上的感觉，自己似乎又躺在了装满水的冰冷的浴缸里。没有了挣扎，水面渐渐平静，然后被人从水里捞起。

　　但丁清楚地看到了维吉尔的脸，从没见过他露出这样‘奇怪’的表情，愤怒，难过，还有……

　　“维吉尔。”

　　听见但丁叫自己，维吉尔停在了不远的地方，但没有回头。

　　“你说真的？”

　　“真的，我发誓。”

　　“所以你是同性恋？”

　　“不是，我只是喜欢你而已。”

　　“你为什么喜欢我？”

　　“我为什么不能喜欢你？”

　　“我是你亲弟弟。”

　　“又怎样？”

　　“你就不能好好地回答我的问题？”

　　“我非常认真地在回答你的问题。”

　　“你是不是想气死我……”

　　“我舍不得气死你。”

　　但丁扶着墙做了个深呼吸。

　　“你昨天晚上有没有对我做过什么？”

　　“有。”

　　“什么！”但丁一听差点摔倒，立刻用手捂住胸。

　　“放心，只是稍微地教训了一下你而已，没有做别的事。”

　　“呼……”但丁松了口气，“你其实完全可以在我睡着的时候下手。”

　　“如果要乘你之危，我不会等到现在，你不愿意我不会强迫你的。”

　　“我是不是应该为我的贞操能保持到现在欢呼？”

　　“是的。”

　　“所以你昨天晚上就是为了这个生气？你以为我给人上了，今天就去揍了杰西。”

　　“………………”

　　但丁从后面凑上来挂在维吉尔身上，“为什么不回头，你不好意思吗，因为我裸体？”

　　“我没有，你裸体我看得还少吗。”

　　“我还以为你昨天下午的时候就看到那个包装盒上印了什么了，害我紧张了半天。”

　　“别蹭了，我的忍耐是有限度的，但丁。”维吉尔握紧了拳头，声音压低到几乎要听不见。

　　“你说了只要我不愿意你就不会强迫我的。”

　　“但是不包括你自己找死。”维吉尔抓着但丁的手转过来对着他。

　　但丁想抽回手却被捏得死死的，完全逃脱不了。靠，他的力气怎么这么大……但丁有点慌了。

　　“等等，有话好说，不要动手！”

　　“我决定先保证自己的利益，不想再提心吊胆了，万一哪天真的出了什么意外……”维吉尔微笑着往前迈了一小步。

　　“我又不喜欢男人！”

　　“你可以尝试一下喜欢我。”

　　“Fuck you!!!!!!!!”

 

end.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

关于①.洋葱

　　维吉尔站在控制台前手指飞快地敲打键盘，努力缩短着它们的寿命，屏幕上不断增加的代码晃花了人的眼睛。

　　“维吉尔！”但丁人还没进来，声音就已经穿过了大门。

　　“什么事？”维吉尔头也没回地问。

　　“把你的阎魔刀拿起来。”

　　“为什么？”维吉尔依然没有回头，手上的速度也没有减缓。

　　但丁把手指关节捏得卡塔作响，“叫你拿起来就拿起来，我没空跟你说笑。”

　　维吉尔继续输入了一会儿之后才按下回车键转过身看着一脸严肃的但丁。

　　“你到底想做什么？”维吉尔隐约觉得不是好事，但是看但丁的表情又不像开玩笑。

　　“快！点！”但丁不耐烦的双手抱胸，腿抖个不停。

　　“好好好。”

　　维吉尔拿起放在一边的阎魔刀，问道：“然后呢？”

　　“把刀拔出来。”

　　维吉尔照办了。

　　“看招！”

　　还没来得及问发生了什么事，维吉尔就看到几个球状的物体向自己飞来，他想也没想就挥刀而上。唰唰唰几道光闪过之后，只剩一地碎片和浓郁的洋葱味。

　　“……………………”

　　维吉尔想说点什么，但被突然冲上泪腺的辛辣味给击败了，眼泪瞬间决堤而下。

　　但丁歪着头嘿嘿了两声向站在身边的凯特伸出了手，他说：“一百块，谢谢。”

　　“这，这这，你耍赖！”凯特还处在卧了个大槽的状态里。

　　“你只是跟我打赌能不能让他哭，又没说不能用这个办法。”但丁一脸‘我赢了，快给钱。’的表情。

　　“天哪……”凯特现在恨不得找个洞钻进去，这个蠢货居然……而且还当着维吉尔的面把自己给卖了！

　　“但丁……凯特……”维吉尔一手拄着阎魔刀一手捂着自己泪流不停的眼睛气不打一处来，“你们敢整我！”

　　“维吉尔你听我解释……”凯特捏着自己的手，不知道该怎么办，是不是应该先去给他弄条湿毛巾？

　　“我操，生气了！”但丁感受到了浓烈的杀气，拉上凯特的手转身就跑，“还愣着干什么！乘他看不见赶快逃啊！”

　　“可是……”

　　“别可是了，想要命就快跑啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！别忘了你欠我一百块啊。”

　　“…………”

　　但丁和他的笑声很快消失在大门之外，只留下原地和洋葱一起哭个不停的维吉尔。

　　“……混蛋，你有种别回来……啊，我的眼睛……”


End file.
